Mary Sue y el instituto Cross
by Yanyce
Summary: Mary Walt, es una otaku disconforme con el final de Vampire Knight. Una noche, un deseo a una estrella fugaz, le permite cambiar eso...porque incluso con una Mary Sue, Zero tendría un final mejor. K, por el momento.
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: "Vampire Knight" y su horroroso final no me pertenece de ninguna forma. Esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro ni ánimos de ofender, yo solo quería desahogarme y demostrar que, hasta con Mary Sue, Zero estaría mejor.

ADVERTENCIA: fic de humor, bashing puro y duro a algunas que otro personaje y una Mary Sue. Están advertidos.

* * *

_Mary y el instituto Cross._

_Introducción._

Marice Walt era una chica común.

O por lo menos, era tan común como podía serlo una otaku en medio de la adolescencia con las hormonas plenamente alborotadas, así que, si van a ponerse técnicos, ella tenía de común, lo que una prostituta de puritana.

En su vida había tenido un novio a pesar de ser bastante bonita, ya que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo encerrada en casa leyendo mangas por internet y parecía preferir a los chicos de papel a los de carne y hueso.

Como todas las chicas, Marice era romántica. Pero lo que en las demás se traducía como pilas y pilas de fantasías donde el chico de turno que en ese momento las tuviera locas las llevaba de paseo a la luz de la luna, en Mary ( como le decía su madre ) era pensarse a sí misma en un loco final alternativo con el protagonista del manga que en ese momento estuviera leyendo.

En estos momentos, cuando en sus manos reposaba el último tomo de la obra más reciente de la maestra Hino, sus afectos reposaban en Zero Kiryuu, el trágico cazador de vampiros de Vampiresa Knight.

Cada mes, compraba religiosamente el manga, con el dinero que su padre le daba para que comprara ropa cara, cosméticos, o, para que simplemente, lo gastara en las amigas que no tenía, porque a las otras les daba miedo ya que desde que vio Death Note y comenzó a pretender que hablaba por allí con su amigo el shinigami, todos la creían alguna especie de bruja, como la de Harry Potter.

Mary pensó que ese tomo le aclararía las dudas que habían surgido los capítulos anteriores, o por lo menos, le daría alguna pista de qué se había fumado la autora cuando escribió semejante chalada.

Su sorpresa fue mucha cuando vio que Yuuki tiraba al suelo su fachada de santa y se acostaba con Kaname, pero nada se comparó a lo siguiente.

El manga que con tanto amor había comprado los últimos tres años, dio a parar contra la pared cuando ella lo lanzó en un ataque de rabia, mientras refunfuñaba algo como "¿qué carajos acabo de leer?" Sin saber que, a lo largo del mundo, muchas niñas, chicas, mujeres y alguno que otro hombre se hacían la misma pregunta que ella.

El manga que había leído por tres años, llegaba a su fin con el final más jodidamente malo que se hubiera podido imaginar. Yuuki no se decidió. Kaname terminó siendo humano. Zero, como el "peor es nada" tuvo que criar a una hija que no era suya y pasar el resto de su existencia al lado de una zorra sin corazón hasta que se volvió un nivel "E" y murió. Para colmo, Yuuki le devolvió los recuerdos a Kaname, muriendo en el proceso y no se supo nada de los demás personajes de la historia.

Mary contuvo el tic en su ceja y se puso a ver el cielo, conteniendo su frustración. Con un deje infantil, vio pasar una estrella fugaz y le pidió de deseo poder cambiar semejante desastre.

"deseo concedido" dijo una voz de la nada, y, de repente, para Mary todo se volvió negro.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary volvió en sí un poco confundida, dejándose aplastar ligeramente por la fila imberbe de muchachitas llamando a gritos frente a un portón.

Ahogó su grito de impresión. ¡Estaba en Vampire Knight! Al parecer, la voz extrañamente tétrica había hecho su deseo realidad y ahora estaba en vivo y en directo en el instituto Cross.

Lo más increíble de todo es que seguía siendo de carne y hueso, por lo que su amadísimo Zero y todos los demás también lo eran. Se quedó absorta en la imagen de un muchacho de cabellos plateados y rostro asiático terriblemente serio…y suspiro al ver sus ojos violetas, contrastando con la pálida piel. Zero Kiryuu, era el hombre más hermoso que en su vida hubiera visto.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, vio a un Zero solitario con cara de pocos amigos y a una Yuuki complacida que corría hacia Kaname con algo escondido. Reconocía esa parte del manga. Estuvo llorando como una idiota dos días por lo que había ocurrido. Era el "Día de San Valentín" y Yuuki iba a darle su chocolate a Kaname, siendo lo suficientemente _tímida _para no hacerlo. Viró los ojos. Estaba consciente de que los modelos de belleza orientales eran muy distintos a los occidentales pero que una chica fuera _tan_ estúpida como para no hilvanar dos frases seguidas frente al muchacho que decía gustarle, era francamente ridículo. Vio el acto patoso de Yuuki y su decisión final de no darle nada a Kuran y decidió intervenir, antes de que Zero lo hiciera y les regalara a todos los lectores un discurso solemne con las virtudes implícitas de "hacerse-a-un-lado". Se abrió paso de malas maneras entre las pusilánimes niñas que la miraron impresionadas y se paró al lado de Yuuki, frente a la mirada de una muy curiosa población estudiantil.

—Cross, no tenemos todo el jodido día, entrégale a Kuran tu mal intento de chocolate y muévete a un lado, Kuran es una persona, no una obra de arte.

Le dijo, en el mismo tono en que se le habla a un niño de tres años cuando ya te has cansado de responder a sus mil quinientos " ¿por qué?". La clase nocturna la miró sorprendida por la palabrota y Ruka no sabía si correrla o aplaudirla, mientras las otras chicas de la clase diurna rompían en risas porque alguien "puso en su lugar a esa prefecta que siempre se acercaba a Kaname Kuran".

Kaname la miró, mitad molesto mitad intrigado. Era una chica preciosa, no la había visto antes. Cabello negro, hasta la barbilla, rasgos occidentales, alta, tres perforaciones en los oídos, buen cuerpo y al parecer, boca de marinero. Ella alzó una ceja, mandándole en claro el mensaje de "¿ya acabaste?" y él se sonrojó, sintiéndose un tanto intimidado.

— Señorita, me parece que usted no debería referirse de esa forma a sus compañeras, si me permite decirlo, la señorita Yuuki no tiene ningún chocolate.— intervino Ichojou, viendo la rara actitud de Kaname.

— ¿De verdad le parece, joven Takuma? — dijo ella, en su más pomposo y educado tono. Kaname la miró confundido, ¿era bipolar? Entonces, Yuuki absolutamente colorada sacó un envoltorio chillón de corazones que envolvía un corazón de chocolate. "para ti" le dijo a Kaname y salió corriendo a Dios sabría dónde. Kaname frunció el ceño.

— Eso fue muy grosero de su parte señorita…

— Walt. Marice Alyson Wat.

Y entonces, los murmullos furiosos comenzaron nuevamente.

— No sabía que la familia Walt hubiera decidido enviar a su hija finalmente a la academia.—dijo el vampiro, entrecerrando los ojos. Ella alzó la ceja en respuesta. ¿Los Walt? Al parecer, quién concedió su deseo se había encargado de darle un número para ese teatro.

De pronto se quedó estática. ¿No eran las pastillas de sangre producto de una compañía inglesa? En el manga decía…¿Watee? ¿Whiteru? ¡Wataru! ¡Eso era! _Mierda_ pensó. Si su japonés no le fallaba, eso era el resultado de japonizar "Walter" o "Walt" así que ella…ella era…

— Es un placer hablar por fin con la heredera de la compañía que se encarga de nuestro _problema_ ¿no le parece, joven señor*?— intervino Ruka, mirando a la chica de arriba abajo con mucha curiosidad. Kaname simplemente asintió y cuando ya el ambiente podía ser cortado, Zero intervino enviando a los vampiros a sus "clases". Ella se quedó mirando fijamente al joven a su lado, que se dedicaba a mirarla como si pudiera matarla con los ojos.

— No te había visto antes. Debiste llegar hace unas dos horas a la academia. El director ya estaba histérico, niña.—terminó de decir Zero, mirándola casi con odio _por culpa de Yuuki _se dijo ella mentalmente. Cuando salió de sí misma, Zero ya llevaba medio camino hacia la dirección y tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo. Al llegar al despacho, quedó sencillamente sin aliento. Kaien Cross, el _vampiro sin colmillos_ era más hermoso de lo que pudo imaginar. Ante su reacción, el director sonrió divertido mientras Zero alzaba las cejas. Al parecer, el director tenía una admiradora.

Los rasgos de Kaien eran occidentales al igual que los de la jovencita así que no le sorprendió que se sintiera atraída por algo un poco más conocido en su entorno. Era comprensible. Su padre se la acababa de traer de Inglaterra sin media palabra de por medio y la había encerrado en otro internado sin siquiera irla a visitar. Suspiró. No aprobaba en lo absoluto los métodos de Eriol* pero entendía que no pudiera estar cerca de su hija sin ver a su difunta esposa en ella, hasta el podía ver a Mariette en esa niña. Eso le supo amargo, recordando que él podía ver a Juri reflejada en cada gesto de Yuuki. Volvió la atención a la niña que lo miraba atentamente y para que no se incomodara más con los abruptos cambios, pasó a usar su casi olvidada lengua materna.

— _¿Qué tal ha sido su viaje, señorita Walt?—_le dijo, en un perfecto inglés.

— _Ha estado bien, señor Cross._

— _Por favor, olvide los formalismos llámeme Cain* y no me hable de esa forma, me hace sentir un aciano._

— _Solamente si me llamas Mary, Cain._—Le indicó, con una suave sonrisa y Zero pasó a hacerse la misma pregunta que Kaname minutos antes. El director asintió, era lo justo.

— _¿Te ha agradado la escuela, Mary? Imagino que Eliot ya te habrá puesto al tanto del todo_

— _Si Cain, debo decir que me siento algo sorprendida._

— _Es comprensible. Solo te pido que le des a todo esto una oportunidad ¿lo prometes?_

— _Si, Cain._

— _Muy bien.—_le dijo y luego agregó nuevamente en japonés—Zero, lleva a Mary a su habitación.

Zero se tragó sus ganas de contestar y se llevó a la chica al dormitorio del Sol. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro esos dos se llamaban por los nombres tan…familiarmente? Y ¿por qué se hablaban con tanta dulzura? _Pero más importante aún ¿qué me importa? _Se dijo molesto y como si la chica leyera su mente informó.

— Mi padre conoce al señor Cross. Sé sobre los nocturnos*.

Ante esto se sorprendió ¿en qué pensaba ese anciano inconsciente? ¡Si esa chica abría la boca!...

— No diré nada a nadie. — agregó ella, viendo su expresión. Y entonces se prometió a sí misma que iba a cambiar Vampire Knight por el bien de Zero. Ese día, sin ninguno saberlo, sus vidas quedaron atadas por el destino irreversiblemente.

* * *

_Glosario_

_ *1 No pienso usar términos que no aparezcan en el idioma Castellano al menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Por eso, en vez de agregarle "chan o kun" a un nombre, podre "pequeña(o)", en vez de "san" usaré "joven" y "sama" será "señor" u "amo" dependiendo de quién lo use y a quién se refiera._

_*2 Versión latina de Kaien._

_*3 Versión japonizada de "Eliot"_

_Sin más me despido anunciándoles que mi computador esta averiado, ha prendido de milagro y no sé cuando actualizo de nuevo…ninguna historia._


End file.
